


The horrible friendship that is Galaine

by AineLangdon



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: But yea there alot of foot fetish, Crush Fetish, Everyone is just a bit ooc, Foot Fetish, It's a long inside joke, Lots of foot fetish stuff, Mentions of oc's who aren't shown, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Some...kinda dom energy?, Teamwork, There's foot fetish stuff here, eating sweets off of feet, foot worship, is in there somewhere, kinda nsfw but not really, this is a crack au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineLangdon/pseuds/AineLangdon
Summary: What does it mean when Michael Langdon finds out one of his only friends know's his crazy foot fetish girlfriend? Chaos. Absolute fetish chaos. Some things are exaggerated for humor, but this is a foot fetish story. NOT for kink-tober. I don't participate in that, this is just some personal work I wrote for myself.





	The horrible friendship that is Galaine

**Author's Note:**

> So long story short, this takes place during a crack fic i'm writing (that i'll probably never post i'm not sure). Let's just say Michael has family at the Cortez, which is various character x oc's which in itself is it's own long ass story. So pretty much, this is a foot fetish story about Michael Langdon, since nobody seems to write about that. Some things have been exaggerated for humor, it's just some funny stuff, with a sorta OOC Michael. I have actual decent Michael x Oc stuff, but y'know, this is a crack fic and i'm here to test the waters more cause I can.
> 
> The Cocobro's are pretty much Jeff, Mutt, and my oc Aine Shrimper, cause of their matching coconut haircuts. I'm serious.
> 
> Also just a bit about Aine.
> 
> Aine Shrimper is a crack head girl who works along side Jeff and Mutt. They're like friends with benefits I guess, do cocaine, and have orgies together. She's a director, who has a foot fetish. She has more to her, but that's not important for this story. All you really need to know is, a crazy trip to Florida brought Michael and Aine together, and they're a couple. There is some back story to those two, but this is just a fetish 1 shot.

One fetishist was more than enough for Michael. So to find out there were two in his life, he wanted more than anything for the sweet embrace of death, but alas that’s not open to him. Cause fuck you he can’t die in my cannon let me have my Michael rights.

But let’s back it up a moment. How did we get to Michael wanting the sweet embrace of death?  
Lets just say Michael regrets having friends, and a girlfriend with a sexual repertoire as big as a library for the public.  
It all started one day when the Cocobro’s got back from Michael visiting his “extended family” at the Cortez.  
“Wow your grandma makes some mean cookies. Hell she went out of her way and gave me like 3 fuckin cakes cause she sensed something about me. Michael are you sure your granny isn’t a medium too?”  
“Hey Mutt do you think we can fuck his mom? That...Kyla girl looked pretty hot.”  
“Dude, Keta would kill you.”  
“Shhh she’s not here or moved in quite y e t. She knows we fuck everyone and everything.”  
“Can you all please stop talking about fucking my “mother” and my eccentric “grandmother", please?”  
The bros all laughed, while Michael just rolled his eyes at the coked out nerds. “Oh c’mon, the Cortez is fun! You have quite the family Michael, quite the family. Say, have any friends? Well outside of us that is.” Aine said, putting the various cakes in the fridge before then clinging to her Antichrist boyfriend.  
“Well… I do have one. He’s a hair stylist out in Los Angeles.”  
“Oooo I might know him. How else do you think I maintain this perfect do Eh?” The black haired girl snickered, shaking her head side to side while Michael low key snorted, and rolled his eyes. “Perhaps. His name is Gallant. Mr. Gallant. If you want, I can call him up.”  
“Ooooo do it do it do it!” Aine chirped, her light blue eyes lighting up as Michael cracked a small smile, dialing up Gallant in the process to come over. “Damn Satan bro gets around huh?” Jeff asked while Mutt nodded. “Think he knows anyone we can have a foursome with?”  
“Perhaps.”

Eventually, Gallant did come over.  
Michael was expecting a civil meetup but nope. Nothing is scared or civil in the penthouse of coconuts. When Gallant arrived after closing up shop early, Michael was hoping Aine didn’t know him. Guess what. She knew him. Not from just getting hair cuts, she knew him from toe sucking.  
“Ohhhh that Gallant~!” Aine squealed, watching as Michael let the gay hair stylist inside the penthouse house. “Aine!” Gallant said happily as he ran up to Aine and collided into a hug with the small coco girl as they did those European kisses friends sometimes did.  
Of course, Michael had mixed emotions about the whole ordeal. He was happy Aine knew someone of his, but what made him uneasy was how did Aine know him? Was she the girl he experimented with in high school? Was Gallant in one of Aine’s movies? He didn’t know, nor did he want to but of course, the local Antichrist just had to ask the award winning question of, “So...How do you both know each other?” To which the disaster gay and the coco girl happily said together “Toe sucking!”  
Which inadvertently made Michael cringe so hard, it physically hurt him. “...Of course you do. Of. Fucking. Course.”

Now, Michael knew Aine adored his feet. As in if Aine had a magic wand she’d turn herself into a pair of shoes for Michael so she’d be that close, but Michael saw things from Aine he wish he never saw. From snorting cocaine out of his leather zip ups, to snorting his shoelace up her nose, Michael knew exactly how devoted Aine was to his feet. Now Gallant on the other hand, he knew Gallant was a disaster gay, and kinky as all hell. But never once in his mind did feet and Gallant come into the same bubble, or existence. THAT was scary. What was even scarier was how open both Gallant and Aine were talking about feet.  
“Last week, I had sex with a dude and his feet were so good I had to masturbate to them.”  
“C’mon you can’t just tell me this WITHOUT showing me Gal!”  
“Ok ok but c’mon what foot action have you had lately huh?”  
“Ahhh well...A few days ago I ate some of the most delightful desserts off of Michael’s feet, but I DID however wake up with those cute little toes in my mouth this morning~ Ah I remember it so well~ Michael was barely awake but his toes were wiggling just for me to have a nice little treat~”  
“Oh you lucky little cunt. I want your life.”  
“I mean, I think your short hair is pretty cute Gal~ But I’m not saying coconut hair is dick repellent in the slightest but c’mon you gotta find the perfect pair of feet attached to the perfect man is what i’m saying~”  
“You're right. Want to help me update my Grindr?”  
“Ooooo lets try Male Wiki Feet thought in their chat rooms.”  
“Who let you be so smart?”  
“Oh i’m not, I just did a line of coke. Want one?”

Michael blushed hearing Aine’s comment from the other room, but he was still disgusted about everything that she and Gallant were saying. He wanted to keep out of this whole thing no matter what, but of course Aine’s infectious curiosity made Gallant crack.

“So what’s Michael’s feet like anyways?” Gallant asked, his platinum blond hair bopping to the side in curiosity. Aine grew scarlet, looking around the room in an attempt to calm the blaze of her face. “...Let’s just say any time he wears shoes I get jealous cause I wish I were his shoes.”  
“...T-That good?”  
“Oh honey they taste even better.”  
“I want to see so badly, bitch.”  
“Trust me I want to have another taste so bad.”

When Michael heard this going on, this was his Que to get the FUCK out of the house. Of course, he couldn’t just RUN out there. He would be seen and he didn’t want that. He had a few options, but falling out the window was one of them and he wasn’t into that idea. So of course, he thought the best course of action was to silently sneak out the kitchen door as quiet as possible. Slipping away from the living room, he slowly entered the hall way, removing his leather shoes to make sure the click-clack sound or the squeak of the leather wouldn’t attract Aine. He didn’t however, account for Jeff and Mutt in the kitchen there to block his path.  
“And where are you going Michael?”  
“Uh...To the pool.”  
“Yea who the fuck just goes to the pool in all black.”  
“I...Do…?”  
“The only thing naked here is your feet. You don't even have a towel”  
“Maybe I just want to cool them- I don't need a towel for that”  
“That’s what the bathtub or Aine licking your feet is for.”  
“Wait, BRO, WHAT IF HE’S TRYING TO ESCAPE AINE?”  
“Oooo we’re gonna make him suffer again? Hell yea i’m down for it.”  
“Didn’t that gay dude have a foot fetish too? I'm sure he'd want in on Michael too”  
“Oh shit.”

_Oh fuck._ Michael thought, realizing he had nothing left except to drop his shoes, and run to the door flinging himself into it as he tried to undo the lock to let himself out.  
1 lock, 2 lock, 3 locks, Michael was almost out until the brute strength of Jeff and Mutt overpowered his twink body and dragged his wriggling body back to Aine and Gallant.  
“Hey Aine, did you want Michael for something?” Jeff asked, pinning Michael to the couch as Mutt started taping him in place with gorilla tape.  
“Now that you come to think of it...I do! Gallant and I had the most splendid idea~! We’re going to see who can decorate Michael’s feet the best.”  
“With sweets of course, and then perhaps a nice toenail painting.”  
“If I wasn’t fucking tied up with duck tape I would kill ALL of you.”  
“Aw Michael you know you can’t kill me or Jeff or Mutt~ You know this~”  
“Are you trying to say he can kill me?!”  
“Well no, please don’t kill Gallant either.”

Michael simply grumbled, not enjoying the situation one bit. He wanted to have a nice day, a nice quiet day where he maybe could sunbathe, or get a nap in. That's all he wanted. He wanted to die really, knowing his feet were going to get licked by his girlfriend, and his acquaintance that he could call a friend. Aine smiled, letting Gallant do the honors of cleaning Michael’s feet with water and body wash while she went to the kitchen to get some sweet treats she and Gallant could play with.

Aine did come back, with a whole table full of sweets and objects ranging from sprinkles, icings, sauces, cake pieces, brownie bites, fresh fruit, and other things. If Michael wasn’t going to be subjected to such horrors, he would’ve melted seeing how happy Aine was, but Alas how can one be happy in this situation? Of course, Jeff and Mutt wanted in. Well, to a degree. They didn’t really want part but they were up to make up some rules of course.  
Mutt cleared his throat before speaking. “Now we don’t have any rules, nor do we have how many rounds you freaks want to go. Just don’t like...Kill each other, don’t bite Michael’s toes off, Michael don’t kill them, Gallant, Aine, don’t like jack off or finger yourself to Michael's feet, that’s bout it.”  
“Yea we’re just here to watch.” Jeff added.  
With that, the game was on.  
Aine slid over to take hold of Michael’s right, while Gallant took the left. Michael sighed, looking up above the weirdo’s to watch the TV that Jeff and Mutt graciously put on. Lets just say feeling things go onto your feet, while watching Saw is a strange combo and Michael wouldn’t recommend it, at all.

Meanwhile below at his feet, Aine was in bliss being allowed free reign.  
Honestly, she just loved Michael’s foot the way it was, plain with his beautiful pedicured plain toenails. But of course, as a director with a small eye for fashion trends, she wanted to make sure to put as many sweets as aesthetically pleasing onto his toes.  
She smiled, getting herself a nice bowl of melted dark tempered chocolate as she gently started spooning the perfectly warm substance over Michael’s beautiful foot. The girl only licked her lips as she witnessed his toes wiggle as the dark shimmering chocolate enrobed them. “Ahh so cute cute cute…” She muttered putting a plate under his foot to catch the chocolate as to not stain the floor. Of course, nobody said she COULDN’T get some cake crush in there, but of course Aine was too busy decorating Michael's foot with various items. From pitted cherries, raspberries, and a nice chocolate dipped royal red strawberry with a bit of chocolate on the inside, the fruit fitted perfectly on Michael's slender toes.

“Hm...What else…” She muttered admiring her work. Of course, his sole was covered in chocolate but it just needed a bit more added to it. And that bit more could be a nice crushed piece of cake, but of course Aine decided against it. She instead added a nice dusting of crushed Oreo's, and a few vanilla cake pieces between his toes just to break up the dark colors. “Perfect~ I might add some whipped cream I dunno~” She cooed, taking a picture of her work, catching a glimpse of Michael’s blushing face, as he sat there watching the TV.

Of course, with Gallant he had his own style. While Aine loved the color red, yet used it sparingly on her design, Gallant was a man of purple. And a man of vanilla. Aine however, was more into the indulgent milk chocolate but wasn’t a huge vanilla fan. “  
You do know white chocolate isn’t actually chocolate, right?” Aine said, watching as Gallant worked on Michael’s left foot.  
“Shush. White chocolate is the BEST chocolate and you can’t prove me otherwise. How else is one supposed to admire the beauty of colors in a desert, huh?” Gallant asked, as he coated Michael’s foot in a purple mirror glaze, saturating everything down to the toes.  
“I’ve..Never seen a mirror glaze cake before, y’know what keep going with that white chocolate propaganda.” Aine muttered, watching Gallant meticulously work.

See, Gallant was more into the aesthetic kind of thing, compared to Aine and her whatever she did. Once the purple mirror glaze had set, Gallant went ahead and added a touch of a light blue glaze, along with a lighter shade of purple to break up the dark royal purple already on Michael’s foot. Then, true to his word of being a vanilla man, Gallant got a spoon, starting to drizzle white chocolate in a zig zag pattern over the foot, only to then prop the foot up on a plate and add mountains upon mountains of whipped cream and vanilla ice cream onto the toes and a bit into the sole. \  
Since Gallant was heading with a milkshake aesthetic, or something Aine didn’t care, his work made her hungry, to break up the white, it only made sense to fit some milk chocolate truffles between Michael’s beautiful toes, along with a quick splash of caramel, strawberry, and chocolate sauce across the cream mountains. Then with a dusting of edible glitter, and skillfully placed sprinkles he was done after taking a photo.

“Fuck we’re GOOD.” Aine said, scooting back with Gallant admiring their teamwork and different approaches on how to decorate the Antichrist's devilishly beautiful feet.  
“You know what, my purple and white work really well with your dark chocolate.”  
“You need to tell me more about that mirror glaze stuff, I’m getting lost in it.”  
“OF course. You know, you need to get into more of those desert trends. Except the gold one. Disgusting AND expensive.”  
“Why would I when Michael's feet are a goldmine huh?”  
“Oh you weren’t kidding they’re amazing canvases. We need to get together and do this more often.”  
“Weren’t you just here to hang out with Michael?”  
“I was and then feet happened. It’s so rare to talk about feet and not get shamed.”  
“Oh big mood, big big mood.”

Of course, Michael wasn’t a fan of anything that happened to his feet. “Eurgh you both are so...aggravating!” He yelled. “I can’t even wiggle my toes, nonetheless feel my soles! Clean me up immediately i’m getting cold and this is going to make a mess!”  
“Oh shush your bitching Michael, your feet are beautiful but not as beautiful as you~” Aine cooed. “How should we clean him up?”  
“Hmm, how about we get the toes, then you get the left sole and I get the right one?” Gallant suggested.  
“Oooo I want to taste that work of yours, amazing idea Gallant~!”  
“I’m going to fucking kill you all.”  
“Ah Ah ah, that’s breaking the rules Michael.” The duo said in unison, resulting in Michael groaning.  
“Shut the fuck up, both of you.”

Aine rolled her eyes, going back to the right foot to start snacking on Michael's berry covered toes, enjoying how each and every berry was squished in her mouth by the respective toe as she sucked and wrapped her tongue around each member to lick off the delicious chocolate, enjoying the crackling crisp sound from it break off in places. “Mmmm aren’t these delicious Gallant~?” Aine asked, placing Michael’s big toe in her mouth to suck on for a while.  
Gallant only nodded, enjoying the ice cream melting down Michael’s toes, licking up every pile of cream per toe, enjoying the snap of the chocolate truffle as it was put into his mouth. “God can I just have these for a meal? Every day? All 3 courses?”  
“Oh trust me as much as I tried, savory food doesn’t taste good on him.”  
“Damn what a bummer.”  
“I know trust me.”  
“Both of you, shut the hell up and speed this up, this is disgusting!”  
“Nah we’re busy here go back to your movie.”  
Gallant then sighed in bliss, fitting the rest of Michael’s toes into his mouth as he licked off the white chocolate, and the beautiful mirror glazed mixed in with the cream and melted ice cream.  
Aine, smiled, licking clean all of the toes on Michael’s right foot, making sure to get between them and under them.

Eventually, it was time to move onto Michael’s delicious soles. The real treat. Gallant and Aine swapped spots on the floor, getting ready to to go to work on Michael's soles.  
Of course, Michael wasn’t ready especially since his soles were very ticklish, and the thought of two tongues hitting his worst tickle spot was the worst. He had to be strong. Clenching his toes, he prepared for the worst. “Oooo this mirror glaze looks devine Gallant~ Maybe I need to hit you up as a makeup director in my movies.”  
“Oh Aine your too kind. Oreo? Really? De-lish.”  
Michael just did his best to ignore the two as he kept trying to focus on the movie on TV. Aine smiled, going in for the plunge taking a big lick of ice cream from Michael’s heel and going up to the sole. “Mmmm~! So creamy and velvety~” Aine cheered, while Gallant smiled, taking a few licks at Aine’s oreo and cake crumb creation on the other sole. “This reminds me of one of those good humor ice cream bars. Or those Oreo ice creams, but as a truffle ."  
''God your right.”  
Michael only gritted his teeth, coughing every time he felt a laugh coming on. He didn’t like the feeling of two fetishists licking his feet clean, but at the same time it felt sort of good knowing he was looked upon as a god, and the two licking his feet were beneath him, somewhat like his slaves.

Michael’s feet were soon licked clean by both Aine and Gallant after what seemed like an eternity.  
Michael felt relieved for it all to be over, and to be de-taped of course. “Now.” He said, his voice cool as Aine and Gallant sat in front of him.  
”I want you both to scrub my feet clean, and give me a nice pedicure. C’mon now, chop chop.” Michael said, snapping his fingers taking absolute pleasure in watching Aine and Gallant scramble to get the supplies needed to clean his feet.  
Michael leaned back into the couch, relaxing as he was given a nice scrub and massage. “Ahh that’s much better~” Of course below him, Aine and Gallant had two different styles of creating yet again. After Michael's feet and toes were scrubbed clean, it was time for a quick painting of the toenails.  
Aine settled for a simple dark purple and black, color along with 3 silver pearls on Michael’s big toe, while Gallant went with more of a galaxy theme on the nails, with a bright pink, aquamarine, and silver rhinestone on Michael’s other big toe. Of course, watching the two work, made Michael rather sleepy. He went through a lot in such a short period of time, he well, deserved a nap. “  
Oi, do me one last thing.” he commanded the two.  
"Y-Yes?”  
“Hands and knees. Table style. Now.” Without hesitation, the two toe suckers obeyed, facing towards the TV as Michael lifted his legs and rested his tired feet upon both of their backs. The Antichrist yawned again, pulling a blanket his new mother gave him earlier in the day over his chest, getting comfortable in the couch reaching for one his stuffed security plushes the bro’s had bought him back in Florida, holding it tight before closing his eyes.

“It’s hard being the Antichrist.”


End file.
